


Committing

by Chameleon (ponchard)



Series: Good Old-Fashioned Passive Aggressive Discussion [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (Gallifrey is still a nightmare in other ways though), Academy Era, Anti-Religious Themes, Bickering Married Couple, Childhood Friends, Episode: s10e11 World Enough and Time, Episode: s10e12 The Doctor Falls, Episode: s12e03 Orphan 55, Episode: s12e04 Nikola Tesla’s Night of Terror, Episode: s12e05 Fugitive of the Judoon, Episode: s12e06 Praxeus, Flirting, Friends and Enemies and Lovers, Gallifrey, Gallifreyan Buttchugging, Genderfluid Character, Mondas, Mondas feels, Mondasian Cybermen, Nonbinary Character, Nostalgia, One Shot, Other, Post-Episode: s12e01-02 Spyfall, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Space Chicken - Freeform, Texting, The Doctor (Doctor Who) Uses They/Them Pronouns, a philosophical debate about crypto-fascism, and reminiscing about a dumb Gallifreyan urban legend, because they’re nonstop sexting, but I choose to believe their language, but doing it in weird cryptic timelord metaphors, but to us it’s a completely G-rated discussion of space chicken, call of the void, chicken, cleverly disguised as space chicken, does not use any gendered pronouns, getting old and tired feels, if my native language didn’t have gendered pronouns, is endlessly funny to me, let me have my utopia, like SEVERAL earth languages, like maybe millennia-old Gallifreyans would think it’s spicy, look my ass would have had a much easier time, real talk: I never know what rating to use for these texting fics, the idea of Gallifreyan elders having some equivalent panic to candy razorblades or buttchugging, using space chicken to process 5 different conversations at once:, without reward, without witness, yes I know Gallifreyans reference gender, “we really shouldn’t but we are very horny” feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponchard/pseuds/Chameleon
Summary: The Doctor and the Master chat about space chicken.No I will not elaborate further.Doctor/Master texting one-shot. Potential spoilers up through Praxeus.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: Good Old-Fashioned Passive Aggressive Discussion [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603681
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Committing

there are more things in heaven than earth

**any of those “things” got coordinates  
  
thought not  
what’s the matter, am I blocking something? **

this may come as a surprise to you, but some of us plan

**not got a great track record, that planning**

there’s always a plan, doctor. if it’s not yours, you’re in someone else’s

**right. what do you know about ruth**

billions of ruths out there, love, you’ll have to be more specific

**I don’t think I do**

let’s list them off one by one then  
do you mean the ruth who’s a tour guide in gloucester  
or the one who grew up in a lighthouse  
or the one that keeps running away to earth to avoid their problems

**funny, none of those are a match**

I meant that, about plans. you can’t keep improvising forever

**been working so far**

has it?

**genuine concern, such growth!**

**you ever play Comets?**

that had to be the stupidest urban legend

**humour me  
what were the supposed rules **

nick a shuttle, steer for a black hole, last one to pull up wins

**one more**

if your ship goes in and you turn up later, you lose

**no cutting the retros and teleporting out**

can’t believe so many adults fell for it

**you know those time tots, always huffing the vortex energy and whatnot  
sort of an odd condition though. why specify survival? if the ship goes in, should be a loss either way **

if you think that, you’ve rather missed the point of the game

**what, they just chuck the trophy in after you?  
only thing that wins is the shuttle  
and you know what, that gets crushed into noodles too**

ooo, I can hear your hearts pounding from here

**there is no winner, it’s just a black hole getting bigger**

curious? we can fly in together

**nah  
got it on good authority it’s an urban legend**

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahaha the apocalypse cult I grew up in continues to export its terrible ideas all around the world, non-apocalyptic ideologies continue to have no idea what they’re facing, and I am handling all this in an Extremely Normal way, by which I mean writing Doctor/Master fanfiction about it. 
> 
> -
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, I love you guys! <3


End file.
